Changes (Re-write)
by thepopstar27
Summary: Everybodys' lives are turning upside down when the lemons escape, and everyones' kids are gone. Lightning tries to find out more about his past, and where he really came from. Perhaps someone he least expected knows. These Changes may change everyone. Could love even find a way? Humanized; Rated T for language and abuse. Lightning/Sally Holley/Mater Finn/OC OC/OC
1. The Wedding

Lightning breated in, and exhaled.

"Okay...here we go...focus. I...I..I...will never be able to do this."

"Oh, c'mon buddy!"

Lightnign opened his eyes to meet the pale green ones of his best friend, Mater. "You can do this! Ah know it's scary but," Mater wrapped an arm around Lightning. "when you see yer beeautiful Miss Sally, uhm I'm sorry... _Mrs. _Sally, all yer fear will go 'way." Mater winked at him.

Lightning looked across the room and looked at Finn, who looked back. "..What?"

"Were you this nervous when you married Abigail?"

Finn smiled. "Psh, no. ...I was terrified and nearly peed my pants." Lightning and Mater laughed before Finn continued. "But Mater's right. When the bride walks in, you forget all about your fear."

"Ya think Mrs. Salleh's nervous?"

Lightning smiled. "I doubt it. She's a tough girl, also why I love her." Lightning looked in the mirror, now confident and smiled. "She's probably never been more excided in her life."

"I've never been more nervous in my LIFE!" Sally frantically said trying to fix her veil.

"Calm yourself, dear." Holley walked over to her, fixing the veil, so it was properly on her head. Sally smiled in thanks.

Abigail was sitting in a chair behind them. "You have nothing to worry about." She looked over at her daughter, Dani, who was texting someone on her iPhone 5s. Abigail sighed, and cleared her throat, startling Dani, but cathing her attention. "What?"

"Who are you texting?"

Dani gruffed. "Does it matter?"

"Don't you think this is a little more important? And it's disrespectful, and I don't think your father would approve."

"Well he's not here so.."

"Danielle."

"Well that's what you always say!"

Guido bursted in the doors saying something in Italian. Luigi appeared behind him.

"Guido says, 'It is-a time!'" Luigi translated beaming.

Sally took a deep breath before lowering the veil down and picking up her bouquet of flowers, courtesy of Red.

Lightning stood at the front, trying not to look nervous, when he suddenly felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He turned around to face Finn, who "volunteered" to be the preacher. Okay not really volunteered, long story. "Relax." he whispered. Lightning sighed and looked to the back, where Sally,_ his _Sally stood, in a beautiful gown next to her father, looking like her beautiful self.

The music started to play, as Sally's father, Damon escorted her down the asile.

When she finally reached the asile their eyes locked to each others', both smiling. Meanwhile, Finn was still trying to find the correct page..

"It's page 213!" Flo shouted from across the room. Finn's cheeks turned slightly red. "Psh, I knew that." chuckles came from the crowd.

After saying...whatever the preacher says, Lightnign and Sally have exchanged their own vows before Finn declared that they may kiss.

At the reception, which was up at Wheel Well Lightning introduced her to his sister and brothers. "This is Pam, James and Logan."

"Hello." Pam smiled. She was 19.

"Hey." 9-year-old James said shyly.

"Sup." Logan said awkwardly, he was 16.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Sally grinned.

Meanwhile, Finn and Abigail were sitting at one of the tables watching Dani tapping away on her phone. Finn was able to see what she was texting, and din't know if he liked it. So, in an instant, he snatched the phone out of her hands and shut it down and put it in his pocket. "Hey! What the sneezles?!" she exclaimed.

"You may have your phone back, tomorrow." Finn calmly replied, not looking at her, instead observing other guests on the dance floor. Dani groaned and got up and walked off. while walking she tripped at squealed, but felt something, or should I say someone catch her. Her blue-green eyes looked up to meet Logan's grey ones. "Uh...hi." Logan awkwardly said, blushing.

Dani smiled a bit. "H-hi.." Logan lifted her up and they both awkwardly looked at each other. "Oh, I never introduced myself..I'm Dani. You're Logan, right? McQueen's brother?"

"Yeah, that's me..aren't you the daughter of that one british dude..?"

Dani sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I wished otherwise...he's away all of the time..." she looked down. Logan smiled. "You're not alone. I almost NEVER see my mom. She's always on buisness trips." Dani looked up "Me too! ..well not my mom...but my dad- oh you know what I mean.."

"So.." Logan heald out his hand. "W-wanna...dance..?" Dani smiled and took his hand. Together, the two walked over to the dance floor.

Finn's eyes widened. "See, I told you. She's not little anymore." Finn turned around to meet the eyes of his pilot, Siddeley, "Sid" for short.

Finn sighed. "I know." He continued to watch them make a fool of themselves dancing. "If Abigail wasn't sitting right here I'd-" he looked over at Abby whose eyes narrowed. "You were saying?"

"Uhm...I'd...let them dance the night away and...erm...yeah!" Finn chuckled nervously. Abby looked back at the teens while Finn looked back over at Sid who was smirking. _'Yeah, no. No.' _Siddeley chuckled.

Meanwhile, Lightning was looking at the cake...the big...beautiful...chocolate cake with white icing, and the cake toppers. "You wanna cut it?" he asked Sally holding out the knife. Sally smiled and put her hand on his and together, they cut the cake, and starting handing out slices to everyone. "Hey guys! You want cake?" Lightning called out to Finn, abby, and Sid. Sid grinned and dashed over there. and after a few secons of determining which was the biggest piece with the most frosting, he took three plates and brought them over.

When Lightning and Sally were about to drive off to the airport to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon, Sally threw the bouquet and Holley caught it. Everyone smiled and some cheered and Mater blushed.

Mater cleared his throat. "Uhm...M-Miss Holley?" Holley turned to look at him, her jade green eyes shining brightly and her long brown curls falling down and ending just under her breasts. **(A/N: Okay you guys can have your little snorts and giggles at that. XD) **"Yes, Mater?"

Mater looked at finn, who nodded and said, "Go on." softly. MAter looked back at Holley.

"Y-ya know Ah love ay, right?" Holley smiled and nodded. "And you love me?"

"Of course." Mater got down on one knee and pulled out a little velvet box. "Soo...will ya marry me?" Holley gasped.

Mater stood and Holley hugged him tightly while shouting "EEYES!" And everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Logan and Dani were in the back, looking beyond the horizon, at all the beautiful canyons.

"-And no every time noone pays attention the teacher threatens to start singing,a nd everyone looks terrified. Every. Time." Logan said while Dani was in a fit of giggles. **(My math teacher does that. Works Every. Freaking. Time. XD XD) **"So what about you?"

"What about me?" Dani asked.

"Oh y'know just...what does your dad do?...or...What are your hobbies?"

Dani looked uneasy. "I can't say what my dad does. not allowed." Logan only nodded in understanding. This was one of the first time a girl this pretty was that into him, he didn't wanna blow it with his big mouth.

"I do listen to One Direction."

"I do too!"

Dani looked surprised. "Really?!"

"No.." They both laughed before they fell silent. Logan leaned in.

"What are you...doing?" Dani said tiredly. She could feel herself leaning in too.

"I...dono.." Logan was cut off when his lips touched Dani's soft one. Both their eyes, closed in bliss.

When they broke apart, Dani gasped. Logan looked confused and turned around to see Finn sitting there in a chair, a stern look on his face, arms crossed. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Dad...I can explain...I..-" Dani was cut off.

"It was me, s-sir." Finn looked at Logan, giving him a look that said 'explain.'

"I kissed her...it's my fault...I shouldn't have done that. My apolog-gies." Finn's expression softened. "Alright...no big deal..you can go now. If you come back, come back with a ring."

"Yes, sir." Logan stood and walked away. Dani looked at her father, fuming with rage.

"Okay, do you just HATE me or something?!" Finn sighed. He knew this day was coming. "I'm sorry, Dani. ..I got...nervous."

"Why would you be nervous?"

Finn walked over and sat next to his daughter. "It seems like just yesterday you were 5 years old. ..Now look at you. You're fifteen." Finn sighed.

"B-but I'm stilly our little princess...right?" Finn wrapped an arm around her. "Sweetie, you could be 50, and you'd still be my little princess." he kissed the top of her head.

"So, is it okay for me to be with him?" Finn looked skeptical, and then sighed. "Alright. I'm allowing you too to see each other." Dani beamed. "BUT, the first step in relationships is...don't kiss ont he same night you just met...but oh wait.." Finn said the last part in the little innocent voice, Dani giggled. "I promise dad. He's a sweet boy you'll like him." Dani kissed his cheek.

"You better hope I do. Or else," Finn pulled his pistol out of his pocket. Dani gave him a look, he laughed and put it back which made Dani smile. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too, Dani-bug."

"Worst pun ever, dad."

...

Holley and Mater, now fiances sat next to each other. Holley was looking at her beautiful ring while Mater looked at her, and Holley looked back at him, and scooted closer. "I love you." she breathed out. Mater smiled and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ah love you too, Hol."

**HUZZAH! :D Chapter one is officially up! *happy dance* Oh, and I'd best clarify ages. ;)**

**Lightning: 25**

**Sally: 24**

**Mater: 29**

**Holley: 23**

**Finn: 36**

**Abigail: 34**

**Dani: 15**

**Logan: 16**

**James: 9**

**Pam: 19**

**And yes, Finn was 21 and Abigail was 19 when they had Dani. XD Oh, and she has brown hair (a combination between Abby's diry blonde-is/orange-is and Finn's black hair.) and has blonde tips...and bangs...and has Finn's eyes. Other than that she pretty much looks like Abigail ^^ I'll draw a pic if ya want.**

**Logan has blonde hair and grey eyes.**

**Everyone else...I think you know.**

**Oh, and these are the shippings in this:**

**Lightning/Sally**

**Mater/Holley**

**Finn/Abigail**

**Finn/Sadie**

**Dani/Logan**

**Axlerod/OC (not until WAAY later :3)**

**Yeah that's about it...maybe Sid/Cassie OH!**

**AND Leland/Charlette ...NO NOT STACY'S OC. If you read The Living Nightlights, you know who she is. ;)**

**Reviews would make me smile! (:**


	2. Love and Loss (We Only Have Each Other)

It was two weeks later. Lightning and Sally were back fromt heir honeymoon, and were both excited hearing about Mater and Holley's engagement.

"Hey, where's Finn?" Lightning suddenly asked. "And the others?" He looked at Holley, who stayed silent.

"Well, he and Holley returned from a mission. He's probably tired, smae with Dani. They'll be her at any given moment, I bet." Flo said, with the bright smile she always has.

Suddenly Finn silently walked into the doors. He proceded to walk towards Flo, who was behind the counter. Mater beamed. "Hey there you are buddy!" Finn only glanced at him before continuing to walk. Mater's expression changed to a sad, slightly confused one. Holley rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey sweet-pea." Flo smiled, but her expression also changed to a look of concern. "You alright." Finn only nodded, mumbling he was fine and asked for a lemonade to-go for Dani. Flo nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Finn?" Finn turned around to meet the face of Lightning, looking concered, well actually they all were. "Are you alright."

"I said I'm fine." Finn said firmly. Lightning backed down a bit. "A-alright, sorry. Just making sure." Flo returned to the counter with the lemonade. "Do you or Abby want anything?"

For a minute Finn looked like he was going to cry, but shook it off and he only shook his head. "I..have to go. Can't stay. Paperwork.." he then walked out the door.

Sally looked at the door and back at Holley. "Why's he so sad? Something happen?" Holley looked down and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Lightning said.

"Abigail died."

...

"Dani?" Finn knocked on the door of Dani's room in Siddeley's jet. Silence greeted his words.

"I know you're in there.." Finn thought for a moment. "...everyone's wondering where you've been...I know it's been hard since your mom died, but it has for me too..." tears welled up in Finn's eyes. "And I know you miss your friends in London...but we had to move here...it was the only way I could keep you safe." Finn breathed in, breath shaky, and exhaled before continuing. "I lost her...I don't wanna lose you. You're all I have left..._we're _all we have left. ...don't shut me out." Finn leaned his head against the door and let the tears fall.

The silence continued, before Finn heared a click. He stepped back and the door opened, and Dani just stood there. Mascara streaks down her cheeks, indicating her crying. She had one of Abigail's oversized hoodies. She stood there before collapsing into Finn's embrace, and sobbing into his chest. All Finn could do was pick her up, bridal style, and carry her to the bed. The two just sat there. Sobbing. Finn tried to hush her cries, like he would do when she was little. "Ssh..ssh..it's gonna be okay.."

"H-h-how do you know?"

Finn was silent. That was the thing. He _didn't_ know.

"I don't...but that's why we have to stick together. We only have each other. Just you and me."

"B-but you're always away! And someday you're gonna leave me too!" Finn was too surprised to say anything at first, okay not really anything at all. All he did do was just hug her tighter, and kiss her forehead."

_"And when that day comes, I'll still be right here with you."_

...

Over the next few days, Dani had gotten better. She and Finn had gotten all moved in, and with the help of Sally and Holley had decorated her room and painted the walls white, with a tinge of pink.

Anyways, she started to befriend all the residents, and would either help Flo in the Cafe, or go out and tow cars with Mater, or sit at the Willie's Butte, and watch Lightning race.

But best of all, she started to smile again. Finn hadn't seen her this happy in quite a while, which made him and be happy too.

One evening, while her dad was in her office, Dani sat in the living room, watching TV, flipping through all the channels. When she heared her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID and beamed, and tapped the answer button.

_"Hello, there."_ a male voice said on the other line.

"Hi, Logan."

_"How are you?" _Dani deteacted concern in his voice, he knew about what's been happening, so it's understandable for him to be like this.

"I'm fine. I've been doing better. I still miss her though." Dani felt the tears coming, but blinked them away.

_"I know. I do too, even if I barely knew her." _Dani giggled. _"But yeah, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know my number. Hey, I gotta go. My turn to do the dishes. But I'll call you tomorrow."_

"Okay, bye."

_"Love you, bye."_

After Dani tapped the End Call button, she just sat there. She honestly couldn't believe it. Logan just said it. He said he loved her. HER. She just sat there and smiled.

"Dani!"

"Wha-?!" Dani was brought out of her train of thought and fell off the couch. She could hear her dad chuckled and she rolled her eyes. "Ahahahehehe..." she mimicked

"What were you just grinning about?" Finn asked.

"Oh, nothing." Finn only eyes her before clearing his throat.

"Anyways, you need to go take a shower. And don't forget about school." Dani groaned at the word school. Finn found and online home schooling and after looking into it, sighned her up for it. Sherrif was considering putting a school in the town for grades K-12, and them maybe seperate them. But until then, they had to do online schools.

After Dani moped upstairs, Finn plopped himself down infront of the TV and turned on Netflix, and then proceded to turn on Dr. Who.

Finn grinned. "It's gonna be a loong night." he said as he pressed play.

...

**Finn's a WHOVIAN! :D WHOO!**

**Was that scene depressing enough for you guys? I admit, I teared up a little typing it. But maybe that's just me.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all your revies which I will respond to now! :D**

**DancingKitKat: Yeah...silly Finn...cookies are for ME! XD Haha I would too! (if I DID get married xD) Oh oh...if you seek Amy tonight.. XD**

**Finnberry9: Okay then hold your horses! *giggle* I'm working on it. And thank you! :D**

**MovieGirl44: Ooh, you're good! ;) :D MAybe he did maybe he didn't, buuut he did do...**

**Sage: Yay! and thank you because I was just sitting her like "...whadda fuck do preachers say?!" XD (Pardon my French) Hopefully you'll follow soon! (:**

**Stacy: Aw shuttup. XD I'm going back to correct my typos. So stay tuned. XD AND NOONE SEPERATED NO AND ONE. *troll***

**JesseHornet95: Thank you, I try! *giggle***

**Casey: Me too! I say that alll the time! PIP PIP DA DOODLY DOO ^^ Well I assume I have oermissiont hen! SID/CASSIE IT IS! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing and I hope to see more for this Chapter! :D**


End file.
